


Untitled - First Fanfic I Wrote

by Lenny9987



Series: Unrelated Faithlets [1]
Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenny9987/pseuds/Lenny9987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the first bit of fanfic I wrote and posted to Tumblr. I didn't properly title it because I wasn't planning on writing or posting it in the first place (but gotham_ruaidh can be quite persuasive). </p>
<p>In the 1950s, Faith tells her little sister Brianna about their real Da.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled - First Fanfic I Wrote

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this little bit of fic](http://gotham-ruaidh.tumblr.com/post/131354857771/imagine-if-faith-was-carried-to-term-and-claire) gotham_ruaidh wrote over on the Imagine Claire and Jamie Tumblr page.

Claire sighed as she turned another page in the textbook but the words blurred before her eyes. She’d been studying for the exam for too long. Leaning back in her chair, she pressed along the bones of her neck - her intent had been to relieve the tension but her mind had begun running through the name for each vertebrae - and she laughed at herself. But she heard an echoing laugh from down the hall.  
  
The girls were supposed to be in bed - lights out. And there were no lights peeking from under the door as Claire approached it but the laughter had been replaced by Faith and Bree’s poor attempts at whispering. Easing the door open so they wouldn’t notice the hinges creak, Claire peeked around the door. Her grip on its edge tightened reflexively when she saw the flashlight shining through the threadbare Fraser plaid Faith and Bree had draped over their heads forming a tent.  
  
“Was he bigger than Daddy?” Bree asked, awe in her voice.  
  
“As big as a bear,” Faith assured her little sister.  
  
“Do you think Daddy will ever let Mama take us to see him?”  
  
A lump formed in Claire’s throat. She hadn’t had the heart to look for any record of where Jamie might be buried - in the mass grave with the Clan Fraser marker, most likely; Lallybroch perhaps. How much of Lallybroch did Faith remember?  
  
“She doesn’t have to take us to see him,” Faith surprised Claire. “He’s here with us. We can’t see him but he sees us. Can’t you feel him there?”  
  
“What does he feel like?”  
  
“Warm,” Faith said and Claire saw the plaid move as the young girl tucked it closer around her shoulders, the sisters’ heads brought forehead-to-forehead. “Like a hug. And he smells like this.”  
  
Both girls sniffed deeply and Claire covered her mouth to muffle the chuckle that cut through her tears.  
  
“And you don’t have to be scared of anything,” Faith promised Bree. “Da will make sure nothing happens to us. He takes care of us. And Mama. He helps her up when she’s kneeling down.”  
  
“Huh?” Bree asked doubtfully.  
  
Claire smiled and closed the door to go back to her studying. She ran a hand through her loose curls and felt warmth envelop her - just like Faith said. She could almost feel Jamie’s smile as he whispered into her hair, “mo nighean donn.”


End file.
